Chocolates: Especial do Dia dos Namorados
by Jeen V
Summary: Dia dos namorados tendo ele como namorado, experimentando vários tipos de chocolates nesse dia especial, não tem preço!


**N/A: POVOOO!!! :D **

**Bem, como muitos pedidos de continuação (tcharam!), fiz um especial de _Chocolate! \o_**

**Enfim era pra mim ter postado de manhã... Mas antes tarde do que nunca! **

**N/A²: HÁ! Aguardem! Nesse os dois pegam fogo! (6) A Bella tá meio safadinha... xD **

** Espero que gostem! *-* **

**

* * *

  
**

** Chocolates: Especial do Dia dos Namorados**

**Por: Jen V.**

**Para: Todas as gurias que adoram chocolate e Edward Cullen! ~/Oe! **

**

* * *

**

Estava eu, quietinha na minha, pensando em chocolate como uma boa chocólatra, bem, não exatamente no gosto do chocolate em si, mas de como ficou absurdamente bom experimentando da boca de Edward.

Que por incrível que pareça, viciou também.

_Eu viciei um vampiro gostoso em chocolate! Pode acreditar?! Nem eu acredito!_

Ele viciou totalmente em chocolate depois daquele dia!

E sabem que dia é hoje?!

É aquele dia que muitos reclamam que não deveria existir... Pois é, o dia dos namorados.

Charlie já foi trabalhar e eu estou aqui, sozinha sem meu querido namorado que brilha no sol.

Quando cansei de ficar deitada no sofá de casa, sem ter o que fazer, sai á procura de algo para fazer já que meu vampiro não vem.

Sabe, acho que eles não sabem o que é bater na porta. E como sei que é Alice, Emmett ou Edward?

Só pelo ventinho gelado que bate quando chegam perto de mim.

"Edward, não adianta tentar me assustar! Já me acostumei com os ventinhos gelados quando vocês entram!" Bronqueei. Alias melhor não revelar que sinto um calafrio de dar medo! Vai que eles se assustam não é?

Pensando bem... Não é uma má idéia! Vai que eles parem com isso...

Dei um sorriso sádico enquanto divagava.

"Bella: Tudo bem?" Perguntou. Olhei para seu rosto sorridente. Pisquei algumas vezes.

"É claro! Só estava pensando. E ei! Conheço_ esse_ sorriso Edward!" Falei acusatoriamente. Ele apenas revirou os olhos dourados e me puxou pra perto dele.

"Como você está desconfiada Bella! Não estou aprontando nada!" Ahá! E teu sorriso me engana cara!

Revirei os olhos como ele e o beijei. Ele ainda tinha aquele sozinho maroto nos lábios vermelhos.

"Sabe eu queria experimentar uma coisa..." Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Senti um calafrio agora... O que será que ele queria experimentar?!

Será que... _NÃO PENSE BESTEIRA BELLA! SAI! SAI!_

"Que coisa Edward?" Perguntei enquanto afastava esses pensamentos insanos de minha mente.

Ainda bem que ele não podia ler meus pensamentos... Imagina que vergonha iria passar!

Quando abri os olhos, vi que estava deitada no sofá novamente. Ele é rápido!

"Ahn..." Foi á única coisa que saiu de minha boca.

"Então, eu queria experimentar as outras variedades de chocolates com você."

WoW! _NÃO_ DISSE!

Estou chocada!

"Er... Como assim?" Perguntei confusa.

Ele suspirou.

"Bem, fui numa loja que só havia chocolate. Peguei de todos os tipos e experimentei. Muitos bons por sinal. E então percebi que faltava algo..." Sussurrava mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele ficava adorável assim.

A ficha caiu. Olhei para a mesinha e vi um monte de chocolate em cima da mesma. Arregalei os olhos.

Irei ter que experimentar tudo isso?!

Meu Deus!

"Edward!" Repreendi olhando-o incrédula. "Você não acha que eu... Irei experimentar tudo isso, acha?" Perguntei. Meus olhos olhavam para ele e para o monte de chocolate em cima da mesinha.

Ele sorriu sem graça.

"Bella, não me complique." Eu complicando ele? Olha na situação que ele me pôs!

Serei uma cobaia com chocolate pra ele!

Eu é que estou complicada aqui...

"Edward nem vem!" Ele acha que serei cobaia que nem Alice faz. Só nos pensamentos mesmo!

Ele aproximou-se de mim perigosamente, como um predador aproxima-se de sua presa.

Okay, isso deu medo!

Ele agachou-se em minha frente, aproximando sua boca em meu ouvido.

"Bella, minha Bella..." Sussurrou com a voz rouca, mordendo minha orelha carinhosamente.

Sentir seus lábios gélidos naquele local não foi uma boa opção.

"N-não adianta Edward..." Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Percebi que ele arrepiou-se todo! Bom saber...

Ele começou a beijar a clavícula até meu queixo, mordendo-o. Ergui a cabeça inconsciente do que fazia, dando mais espaço para ele que desceu os lábios para o meu pescoço beijando e dando leves mordidinhas. Passou a língua pela pulsação de meu pescoço, depois dando uma mordidinha no local.

Arrepiei toda!

"Edward..." Gemi o nome dele que, em logo seguida tomou meus lábios num beijo quente.

Sentir sua língua gélida de encontro com á minha quente é a melhor sensação do mundo. Não posso descrever como é a sensação que estou sentindo...

Até ele se afastar de mim, claro, para tentar recobrar o alto controle para eu não virar comida. O que durou pouco, pois logo voltou seus lábios em meu ouvido.

"Bella, eu sei que você quer também..." Pediu. Sua voz estava rouca. E mais uma vez, senti um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo.

"Tudo bem" Respondi rapidamente. É como se ele dominasse meu corpo e minha mente quando ele vinha sussurrar em meu ouvido desse jeito.

Ele afastou-se de mim e sorriu.

NÃO. ACREDITO!

O vi pegar um dos chocolates e se aproximar rapidamente de mim. Passou o chocolate em meus lábios e pude sentir aquele aroma delicioso subir e não pude resistir. Abri meus lábios e ele colocou o chocolate dentro de minha boca.

Fechei os olhos para degustar do delicioso sabor. Percebi que a mão dele ainda estava perto de minha boca, dei uma mordida no dedo dele que o fez dar um leve gemido.

O que será que ele devia estar imaginando...

Nem pude terminar meus pensamentos, pois sua boca logo tomou a minha novamente.

O beijo foi bom, muito bom.

Nossas línguas de chocavam com o pequeno chocolate e... Por Deus! Que sensação deliciosa e inexplicável é essa?!

Gelado. Chocolate meio-amargo com o gosto de sua boca...

"Bom, muito bom." Disse depois de parar o beijo. Eu arfava. "Chocolate meio-amargo..." Seu semblante era pensativo, mas depois tornou ao risonho.

Eu só o observava com curiosidade. Vendo cada passo que ele dava.

Pegou outro pedaço de chocolate e novamente veio em minha direção e passou sobre meus lábios e sem pestanejar, abri-os rapidamente, agora dando uma leve chupada em seu dedo...

Não tenho culpa! Quando se trata de chocolate sou possessiva de mais! Não deixo sobras por nada!

Ele estremeceu. Passei a língua pelo chocolate bem devagar... Aproveitando o sabor do chocolate em meus lábios...

Só que nessa nem esperou, colou sua boca na minha rapidamente, jogando um pouco do seu peso em cima de mim e apertando minha cintura.

Sua língua dançava com a minha apressadamente, o chocolate ao leite com pedacinhos de bolacha derretia em nossas línguas, fazendo-me gemer. E aquela sensação nunca passa! Fica cada vez melhor...

Cara, eu adoro chocolate!

E novamente se afastou de mim e pegou outro pedaço de chocolate, este que estava meio derretido. Trouxe até minha boca novamente e passou em meus lábios como das outras vezes. Só que dessa vez eu passei a língua pelos meus lábios e pelo seu dedo, logo em seguida trazendo até mim para decifrar qual o sabor do chocolate dessa vez...

Era chocolate ao leite com _Mms_...

"Chocolate ao leite com _Mms_..." Sussurrou contra meus lábios.

Agora ele estava totalmente em cima de mim, me dando arrepio no corpo todo enquanto parava o beijo para prosseguir em meu pescoço.

Como a mesinha estava próxima, o vi pegar outro pedaço e passar pelo meu pescoço. A ponta de seus dedos gelados com o chocolate meio derretido, que passeava em meu pescoço, me fazia delirar e imaginar muuitas coisas insanas...

"Edward..." Sussurrei quando ele apertou minha cintura fortemente.

Ele passou a língua por toda extensão de meu pescoço demoradamente, dando leves chupões no local. Demorando sempre em minha pulsação.

"Chocolate ao leite com licor..." Sua boca novamente tomou a minha e pude sentir que era com licor mesmo. Uma delícia.

Pegou outro pedaço de chocolate e passou em meu decote lentamente. Seus olhos eram famintos, o dourado que antes estavam claros, passou a ficar escuros...

Abriu o zíper de minha blusa (que era na frente) e me deixou vermelha por só estar de_ sutian_ em sua frente. Ele ficou me olhando demoradamente e depois deu um sorriso... _Safado_?!

Pegou outro chocolate e passou em minha barriga, em volta de meu umbigo...

Fechei meus olhos para sentir melhor o toque dele.

Senti seus lábios em meu colo, lambendo todo o chocolate pelo vale de meus seios...

"Chocolate com menta..." Sussurrou e grudou seus lábios no meu para sentir o gosto do chocolate.

Chocolate com menta foi o melhor até agora, pois a menta dava um ar... Não sei explicar... A língua gélida dele com o chocolate e menta era inexplicável!

Senti sua língua passar pelo meu pescoço e foi descendo até minha barriga e dar leves chupões e mordidinhas.

Deus! Estou delirando! Que vampiro safado! E eu aqui querendo mais e mais!!

Sou insana! É isso!

Mordi meu lábio fortemente, apreciando mais e mais as sensações em meu corpo.

"Chocolate meio-amargo suíço" Sussurrou em meus lábios antes de grudá-los novamente.

A cada beijo, o desejo aumentava. O beijo estava se tornando violento e necessitado!

Antes que ele pegasse outro pedaço, fui mais rápida dessa vez. Peguei o chocolate e passei por seus lábios e pescoço.

Passei a língua pelos seus lábios e os chupei descendo até o pescoço. Ele se arrepiou todo.

Agora você descobre, como é bom você descobrir o seu poder de sedução! Muito bom!! HEHE!

Abri os botões de sua camisa enquanto me ocupava de seu pescoço. Passei a mão pelo seu peitoral, contornando os músculos com a ponta dos dedos...

"Chocolate ao leite e branco..." Sussurrei em seu ouvido e tomei seus lábios.

Ele já estava sentado e eu em seu colo. Ele sem camisa e eu também.

Suas mãos passeavam pela minha perna e bumbum, dando leves apertões, gemendo em meus lábios.

Separei-me dele e peguei outro chocolate. Olhei o chocolate e ri.

Suas mãos davam leves apertões em meus seios. Inclinei meu torço, dando livre acesso ao que ele pretendia fazer.

"Bella, você quer me enlouquecer hein!" Sussurrou com a voz rouca de desejo.

Apenas ri com gosto.

"Nananão!" Respondi sorrindo. "Este aqui_ é_ ochocolate branco..." Sorri marotamente.

Ele pareceu ficar meio confuso, tentando se lembrar, e pelo sorriso que ele deu, se lembrou da ultima vez.

"A!_ O_ chocolate branco!" Respondeu como se revelasse um segredo.

"_O mesmo!_"

"Sabe que esse ainda não experimentei?!" Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

Dei um rápido selinho e sorri com malícia.

Edward que me aguarde! Descobri o maior poder que uma mulher pode ter!

O poder da sedução!

Ai Bella, que viagem!

"Mas eu ainda quero experimentar sabe..." Seu sorriso ainda me mataria.

Coloquei o chocolate em meus lábios e deixei um pouco pra fora que ele logo entendeu e mordeu o outro pedaço.

E finalmente pude experimentar o meu chocolate favorito com o sabor dele. O gélido, e deliciosos lábios de, Edward Cullen.

Ele de repente me separou dele. O olhei confusa enquanto ele abotoava sua blusa e colocava a minha blusa em mim mesma.

"Charlie." Disse.

Okay, encrenca a vista_. Merda!_

"_Merda! Merda!_" Disse arrumando meu cabelo e correndo até um espelho para ver meu estado.

Percebi que Edward me olhava curioso.

"Que foi?!" Perguntei inocentemente.

Ele apenas revirou os olhos e sentou-se direito no sofá, todo tranqüilo e arrumado.

Horas! Ele podia me ajudar né?!

Vampiro inútil!

"Bella, está linda como sempre. Venha logo pra cá!" Apenas fiz o que Alice sempre faz: mostrar a língua.

E qual foi minha surpresa quando já me vi sentada no sofá ao lado dele?! Nenhuma.

Ouvi a porta sendo aberta e Charlie entrar por ela. Em falar nisso nem vi as horas passando...

Ele guardou a arma e o chapéu e quando passou os olhos pela sala levou um susto.

"Bella, Edward." Colocou a mão no peito e respirou fundo. Edward e eu seguramos as risadas. "Boa Noite crianças."

"Pai, esqueci de fazer o jantar..." Falei sem graça.

"Ah tudo bem. Comi com o pessoal na lanchonete. Bem, irei tomar um banho. Juízo crianças." Falou enquanto subia as escadas.

Ficamos num cômodo silêncio que depois de alguns minutos foi quebrado por Edward.

"Adorei o chocolate branco sabe..." Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Reprimi um sorriso.

"É o que mais gosto!" Respondi olhando-o.

Ele me colocou em seu colo. Rodei meus braços em seu pescoço.

"Você brinca com o meu autocontrole Bella!" Disse arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"E você com o meu, Edward!" Respondi revirando os olhos e o beijei.

"Feliz dia dos namorados com chocolate minha Bella." Disse entre meus lábios.

"Feliz dia dos namorados com chocolate meu Edward!" Respondi mordendo sua bochecha.

Agora tenho mais certeza que nunca!

Dia dos namorados tendo ele como namorado, experimentando vários tipos de chocolates (e olhe que ainda sobrou!) nesse dia especial, não tem preço!

** Ele é todo bom! E com chocolate, melhor ainda! **

* * *

**N/A³: Espero que tenham curtido esse especial do Dia dos Namorados! xD (Queria passar asim também sabe...) xDD**

**Obrigada a todas as meninas que mandaram reviews na outra fic! \o **

**Alias, logo logo posto o ultimo cap. na **Sex? What?** e **Entrevistando Vampiros?!! **\o**

** Confissão: Nunca mais vejo chocolate com os mesmo olhos! kasosakasosa **

**Kisus no kokoro! **

** Reviews for me?! *-* **

**13/06/09**


End file.
